


Gone for ever.

by Margorobron



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: Only a few hours ago, Drew was standing in their sitting room. Now Billy has to come to terms with the fact that he has gone for ever - and then there's Summer!





	Gone for ever.

Todd hadn't felt this irritated in a long time. Adam had spotted him and Billy walking down the road towards number 11 and decided to chat to him about further ideas of setting up some sort of law business together. The fact of having to confess to him that his current job was delivering leaflets didn't do much to boost his pretty bad day, but to make matters worse, Billy had left him to it, having grabbed the door key from his hand and carried on down the road. That was a very bad move under the circumstances. He really felt the conversation tedious and he could feel himself getting really agitated even though it wasn't really Adam's fault.  
Luckily he spotted his mum heading up the road on the way home from work.  
"Oh sorry Adam. I'm going to have to chat to you another time. I have to catch up with my mum."  
He gestured towards her and Adam turned. As she was looking in his direction, Adam gave a friendly wave and she returned it with a sort of smile.  
"Ok, no probs." Adam said. " I'll catch up with you again later"  
"Yes of course" Todd replied, thinking that never would be too soon and he quickened his pace to reach the front door at the same time as his mum.  
" And what did he want?" Eileen asked."I wouldn't trust him further than I could throw him!"  
Eileen unlocked the front door as she spoke.  
" Just random stuff." Todd told her.  
"I wasn't expecting to see you this early today" Eileen continued heading towards the kitchen.  
"Er no I know. "Todd said, following her and noting there was no sign of Billy.  
" I need to talk to you about something." he said, as his mum switched on the kettle and picked up two mugs.  
Eileen turned to study her son's face in a hope of gauging the reason for the chat. She was unsure what she read there.

Todd sat down at the table while his mum made two brews and then joined him. Todd had his head in his hands until he heard the mugs on the table. This time Eileen knew for sure that something was really wrong.  
She sat down as Todd reached for his tea.  
"What's wrong love?" she asked, before seeing movement out of the corner of her eye.  
" Oh! You didn't say Billy was here too! Hello love. I'll make you some tea."  
"I was about to tell you" Todd said, turning and reaching out to his partner, who came to him, putting an arm round his shoulder. Eileen went to get up.  
" It's ok, Eileen. Don't worry. I'll make my own " Billy said, with a smile at Todd, tapping his shoulder and heading to the kitchen.  
Eileen, frowning with confusion and concern, looked towards Todd again.  
"Mum," Todd whispered. "It's Drew. He's gone."  
Eileen was taken aback. She had only seen him that afternoon. " Gone where?" she asked quietly.  
Todd tutted. "No mum" he continued. "He's dead."  
Eileen gasped and covered her mouth in shock.  
"But-but he was standing here in this room just a couple hours ago!" she said.  
Todd nodded, his eyes filling with tears.  
Billy returned with his mug of tea and looked at the two at the table.  
He nodded. "He's told you." he said quietly.  
" Oh love. I don't know what to say. I can't believe it!" Eileen replied.

Billy just stood looking at Eileen, mug still in hand. The tears began to fall. Todd stood up and took the mug, passing it to his mum.  
" Billy" he said," Shall we go upstairs?"  
"I -I......." There was no reply.  
"What a good thing you had actually met Summer." Eileen said. " At least you aren't strangers to her."  
"Actually," Todd said," That's another thing. We met Drew's mother at the hospital. She said there's no way her grandchild was coming anywhere near Billy. She believes that Drew was sick and now he is at peace"  
"Well we knew he was sick, didn't we " Eileen commented.  
"No mum. He needed treatment all his life. From his late teens." Todd told her. "  
Eileen puzzled over this. Billy just stood looking at her

Suddenly realisation spread over her face and she gasped in disbelief.  
"You surely don't mean.... She wasn't....."  
"Homophobic. Yes, she was." Todd finished the sentence for her."  
"But he was her son for God's sake!" Eileen stated.  
"Well yes. By the sound of it I think God played a big part in it." Todd told her. " It was like Billy said to her. He was such an embarrassment to her, it was as if she was glad he's dead !"  
Eileen gasped again in horror.  
Billy turned to look at Todd. Suddenly his legs gave way from under him. Todd grabbed him and sank to the floor with him, cushioning his fall.  
"Nooooo!" The cry was somewhere between a shout and a howl.  
"He shouldn't be dead! He was a lovely gentle man. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Why has this happened? Why? Why!!"  
Billy raised his arms into the air. Todd was unsure whether it was just an exclamation or whether he was questioning his boss directly. Todd tried to hug him, but Billy leaned away from him, so he rubbed his hand in gentle soothing circles on his back.  
Eileen continued to stare in Billy's direction, disbelieving what she had just heard.  
Then the sobs began; heart breaking, deep, anguished sobs.  
" I shouldn't have lost contact with you Drew. All those years we missed. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You were my first love. I loved you so much. I should have kept in touch. Now you're gone forever. It's too late! "

Billy let out another heart breaking howl and curled over, head in hands, sobbing. Todd tried again to get close to him and this time, Billy responded, throwing his arms around him, clutching handfuls of his T shirt, his damp face buried in Todd's neck. Todd leaned his cheek on Billy's head and rocked him.  
Eileen managed to squeeze past the pair and headed for the kitchen, busying herself with anything she could think of to give the boys some space

After some time, Eileen returned and picked up her purse, mining that she was off to the pub. Todd nodded, but remained in the same position with his arms embracing Billy. Although he wasn't counting, his body was telling him he had been in this position rather a long time, but Billy needed him and this was where he had to stay. He felt Billy's grip loosen on his T shirt, but he still didn't move. More time passed before Billy picked his head up from Todd's neck and pulled away, his hands resting on Todd's shoulders, head down.  
"I'm sorry." he said huskily. "You don't need this. This is..my past."  
"Billy" Todd said." This is important to you so it's important to me."

Billy looked up and smoothed Todd's cheek lovingly.  
"You're so good to me. I don't know what I'd do without you." he said, heavy with emotion, resting his forehead on Todd's.  
Todd caressed the side of Billy's head.  
"You know it's the same for me." Todd replied. " I'm a different person when I'm with you."  
" Do you fancy a brew?" Billy asked." My throat's like sand paper."  
"I'll make us one." Todd said.  
"I'll get it!" Billy told him, but Todd leaned in for a kiss and stood up, his hands on Billy's shoulders.  
"No, I'll get it." he said. " Find a more comfortable seat.  
Todd went to the kitchen and Billy sat on the sofa, waiting for Todd to join him. He took the steaming brew.  
" Where's your mum?" Billy asked.  
" Gone to the pub." he was told.  
Billy sighed. " Thrown out of her own home." he said." I'm sorry."  
"Don't be" Todd sounded determined." She just felt really sad about it- and shocked! He was standing in this room only a few hours ago.Unbelievable!"  
Billy looked at Todd and stray tears began to fall.  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you all over again." Todd said, his hand on Billy's arm.  
Billy shook his head. " You didn't." he told him." It's going to take a long time to get over this. Like you said, it was such a shock. And then..and then there's Sumner. Oh Todd. I don't know what to do. Drew was so adamant that he wanted me - us to take her on."  
" Looks like it's out of our hands"Todd said, before realising how that sounded. " Oh I didn't mean that to sound like I was glad. I'm not."  
Billy raised his eyebrows. " It's a dream come true for you." he said.  
"No Billy, honestly. That's not how I see this." Todd said, hoping to reassure him. " I have to admit that I feel totally inadequate taking her on, but if you and Summer come as a package, what can I do? I can't give you up because of her."  
Billy looked in to Todd's eyes. " You do mean that, don't you?" he asked. Todd couldn't have been more sincere.  
" You know I do." he told Billy.  
Billy nodded. " Not that it's going to matter much now though" he sighed.  
" Don't be so sure." Todd told him. " There must be something we can do and I am prepared to fight that stupid narrow minded bitch if the opportunity arises."  
Billy's eyes widened. "What?" he said, totally shocked.  
" You would fight to have Summer?" Billy was gob smacked.  
"Todd, I ..I don't know what to say!"  
He threw his arms around Todd.  
"Thank you. So much!" he said. " I just can't believe it!"  
He planted a forceful kiss on Todd's lips, followed by another gentle, loving one, to which Todd reciprocated.  
Billy's tea splashed onto Todd's knee.  
"Oops!" Billy said apologetically. " I think I should drink it!" They both laughed and drank their cooling tea.  
" Why don't we go and find your mum." Billy suggested when he finished the last gulp.  
" The Rovers? Are you sure?" Todd was surprised.  
Billy nodded. " I'll buy her a drink." he said. " I can't sit round here moping can I . It won't bring Drew back."

He gave Todd a kiss on the cheek and stood up.  
" I'll just have a brush up and I'll be ready to go." Billy said, about to leave the room, but turning in the doorway. "Unless you really don't want to go?" he said.  
" No no. I'm fine with that." Todd replied. " The Rovers it is!"  
Todd tried to piece together the events of the late afternoon. Drew had been standing in this very room only a few hours previously and now he was gone forever. How was Billy going to cope with this. How would he feel if it were him. What if Billy.... No! He wouldn't even go there. He just hoped that Billy would continue to talk to him about it and not bottle it up. He felt that's what he would do in the same situation and it would be entirely the wrong action. Would they get to the funeral or would Drew's mother have her way. And as for Summer! Yes it should feel like a dream come true that they were now off the hook, but it really didn't feel that way. He thought about Drew's terrible mother and her attitude to her son. How could she! He thought about how lucky he was having his own mum. He really took her for granted far too much. How could they think of that poor little girl, 12, going on 20! living with that monster! Oh no! Not without a fight. That woman won't know what's hit her! 

With that fired up thought, Todd put the mugs in the kitchen and set off to wait for Billy.


End file.
